Kitsu Ineko
Kitsu Ineko was a sodan-senzo shugenja of the Lion Clan. Training Ineko's father tended the temples in Shiranai Toshi before she was born. After Ineko passed her gempukku she requested to be returned there. Immortal, by Rich Wulf Shiba Aikune In 1166 Ineko was at the Lookout Mountain when Shiba Aikune met her. Aikune was seeking somebody who could help him to hear his ancestors or to explain his unability. An oni and several bloodspeakers attacked them, seeking to retrieve the Isawa's Last Wish from Aikune. Both were able to defeat them, but when Ineko staggered over the crumbling edge of a cliff, near to fall, Aikune instinctively gripped her hand. Shiba's Soul When Aikune touched her, the Wish reached out, overcoming Ineko with visions. She saw the Shiba family line, the Ancestral Sword of the Phoenix, Ofushikai, passing from one hand to the next, throughout the centuries. Unconscious Ineko was moved to Gisei Toshi, and Shiba Mirabu, the Phoenix Clan Champion, took care of her. After she awake Ineko told Aikune her visions. Aikune took her to the Dragon Road, to retrieve Ofukishai from the Celestial Heavens. Okura no Oni barried their pass to Tengoku, and Tsukune, the Fortune of Rebirth, appeared to Ineko and gave her the Ancestral Sword of the Phoenix. She passed the sword to Aikune who used the Wish to sever Shiba's connection to the blade itself, anchoring it in the Shiba family bloodline. Mirabu was filled with the Shiba's soul. Four Winds, p. 123 Kitsu and the Masters In 1167 the Kitsu family intended to foster a student to the Council of Elemental Masters. The Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Katsuko was making the arrangements in the City of Remembrance, with the Master of Fire, Isawa Ochiai. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman Ineko was selected to be fostered by the Elemental Master, Kitsu Ineko (Khan's Defiance flavor) Winter Court: Month of the Boar as student to Doji Akiko, the Master of Water. Masters of War, p. 104 Test of the Jade Championship The Imperial families had called the Test of the Jade Champion and Ineko alongside her yojimbo Ikoma Tatsunori met Kitsu Tanoyame, and the Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Katsuko. Ineko believed the Lion schools did not prepare the Kitsu to adequately serve as the Jade Champion, but Katsuko dismished her doubts. The three shugenja would compete for the mantle. To Honor the Ancestors, by Brian Yoon Match Ineko let Yogo Rieko to decide the duel convention, and she chose avatar plus first blood. The Kitsu was overcharged maintaining her avatar and trying to catch the slippery Scorpion. Ineko was defeated when Rieko used an illusion of herself to ambush her. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Kitsu Spirit Legion Spirit Summoner Ineko was attempting to master an esoteric Isawa Taryu-Jiai dueling technique when Ineko inadvertently summoned a spirit of Toshigoku. Her inexperience led to the spirit running amok before it was finally banished by Akiko herself. She managed to repeat the feat in fron of the Elemental Council, and aided her tremendously in learning to control her talents, becoming the first member of the Kitsu Spirit Legion. Ineko returned to the Lion and was assigned as the chief shugenja advisor of Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Korin. Ineko served at the temple of Bishamon Seido. Death at Koten, p. 91 Winter Court - 1169 Ineko spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Asako. She had an audience with Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh, who offered the Lion Clan healers as aid in their upcoming war with the Unicorn, in the Lion march to Shiro Moto. Ineko had to refuse the offer, as the Lion could not afford to have their unity broken by outsiders. Lion March to Shiro Moto During the Lion march to Shiro Moto Ineko was part of the Command Staff of Akodo Tsudoken. Death at Koten, p. 78 Agasha Kyoso In 1170 Ineko was visited at Kyuden Ikoma by the Seppun Magistrate Seppun Tashime. Death at Koten, pg. 88-93 Ineko tried to question the spirits, but could not find the ones Tashime sought. Death at Koten, pg. 94-98 Tashime was ambushed by Spider monks of the Order of Venom, who were allied with the Unicorn Clan and sought to shame the Lion by killing an imperial family member in their camp. With the aid of Lion soldiers and Tamori Shaiko, the monks were slain. Death at Koten, pg. 99-102 See also * Kitsu Ineko/Meta External Links * Kitsu Ineko (Khan's Defiance) Category:Lion Clan Members